


Cliches and Cafes

by hazelhorizon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, I will add tags and characters as I go, M/M, Mostly fluff though, Multi, Oblivious Adrien, Smitten Adrien, Subtle flirting, adrien has a crush, adrien has random thoughts that he tries to ignore, adrien is studying business per gabriel's request, luka is a grad student studying music ofc, marinette and adrien are best friends, marinette and adrien are gym buddies, marinette is tired of adrien's shit, no miraculous, no powers au, possibly some angst depends on how i feel, super cool luka, this is also barely edited so please bear with me thank you, this is literally just stream of consciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelhorizon/pseuds/hazelhorizon
Summary: When you spend most of your adolescent life locked up in your bedroom like Adrien Agreste had, you have a tendency to try to fill your time with distractions. Distractions like books, tv, movies, anime, even fanfiction. Either way, Adrien’s essentially read or seen it all. All the typical tropes, cliches, plot devices, character types. That’s why, when Adrien stumbled across a remote coffee shop with a beautiful barista boy, he immediately thought 'This is my real life coffee shop au'.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Cliches and Cafes

When you spend most of your adolescent life locked up in your bedroom like Adrien Agreste had, you have a tendency to try to fill your time with distractions. Distractions like books, tv, movies, anime, even fanfiction. Either way, Adrien’s essentially read or seen it all. All the typical tropes, cliches, plot devices, character types. That’s why, when Adrien stumbled across a remote coffee shop with a beautiful barista boy, he immediately thought This is my real life coffee shop au.

It was a rainy night, after one of his late-night business classes. Adrien, unprepared as ever, didn’t have an umbrella, or even a coat, so he dashed under a random awning to keep himself from getting too soaked. Wrapping his arms around himself to shield against the cold, Adrien peered into the warm glow of the windows and looked inside.

The place was a fucking daydream. Each wall was covered with floor-to-ceiling bookshelves brimming with hundreds of novels, and there were couches and chairs with people sitting and reading, doing work on a laptop, or just scrolling on their phones (all with some kind of coffee in their hands, of course). On every open table, or shelf space, or countertop there was some kind of plant; succulents, flowers, ivy plants, and a myriad of others. There was an almost hypnotic display case filled with dozens of pastries, and Adrien’s mouth was practically watering at the thought of having some. So it was really no wonder that Adrien was drawn in so easily. Still dripping wet, Adrien slipped inside, walking up to the counter as the chime from the door faded. Almost immediately, a mop of blue and black hair popped out from around the counter, and all it took was for Adrien to see a flash of a grin to know he was fucked. He was tall, well-built, with blue hair (with the roots showing, but somehow he made it work) and blue eyes to match, he had a few piercings adorning his face, and Adrien could see a tattoo peeking out from under his sleeve. Not really the type you would expect to work at such a cute cafe, but Adrien definitely wasn’t complaining.

So yeah, pretty fucked.

“Hey, welcome. Rain’s pretty crazy right now, huh?” The beautiful barista gave Adrien a polite smile.

He has a voice like fucking velvet what the actual fuck this guy does not have a single flaw.

“Yeah it really came out of nowhere, I was just on my way home from class and needed to find cover.” Adrien returned his smile, not letting the stressful thoughts floating around in his head show up on his face, a true model.

“Well, let’s get you something to warm up, yeah? You looked drenched.” The barista gave Adrien a once-over, and Adrien felt the back of his neck heat up in embarrassment. He doesn’t really dress his best for a class that gets out so late, most of the time his classmates are too exhausted to notice his state of disarray anyways. But right now, Adrien was really regretting his clothing choice. If he had known he would be meeting the next candidate for ‘World’s Sexiest Man Alive’, maybe he would’ve tried a bit more tonight. Not to mention he was soaked and shivering like a scared puppy.

“Yeah, uh, I’ll just get a latte, thanks.”

“Sounds good, feel free to take a seat.” The barista nodded towards the counter, so Adrien sat as he began to make his drink.

“This place is amazing.” Adrien muttered in wonder, looking at his surroundings once more. The barista chuckled.

“This your first time here?”

“Yeah, I’ve never even seen this place given how long I’ve been going to the university down the street. This is on my way back to my apartment, too.”

“Oh, I go to that university too. I’m a graduate student. Getting my masters in music education and performance.”

Holy fuck is he a musician? That would explain the sexy punk look he has going on.

Adrien shook the thoughts from his head as the barista put his latte on the counter in front of him. “I’m a business undergrad, second year. How do you like it?”

All I want is for him to keep speaking, I could listen to his voice forever.

“I love it. I mean, I’m doing what I love, I’ve had some cool opportunities given to me, and plus I’ve met some awesome people in the music scene.” The barista leaned down onto the counter, resting his cheek in his palm, still looking at Adrien.

“What do you play?”

“Hm, why don’t you guess?” Adrien gave him a quizzical look, but his amused expression remained. So, Adrien took this extra time to ogle him. His gaze shifted to his hands; long fingers, calloused fingertips on both hands, and Adrien knew he had a steady hand from watching him make his drink.

“Um, maybe piano? Violin? Or even guitar, I guess…” Adrien muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to look anywhere but the barista’s alluring eyes.

“Ding, ding, ding. You’re observant, blondie.” Adrien blushed at the nickname. “So, what gave me away, do I have the devilish good looks that just scream ‘guitar player’?”

“Well, uh, your hands…” Adrien murmured, looking intently into his almost-empty coffee cup.

“Oh? Interesting.” He straightened his back, putting some much needed space between himself and Adrien.

Oh good, maybe now I won’t combust.

“Rain’s stopped.” Adrien turned towards the windows as the barista spoke.

“Oh, good.” Adrien pulled some money out of his wallet and put it on the counter. “I should get going it’s pretty late, thanks for the coffee uh…” Adrien trailed off.

“Luka.”

“Thanks, Luka.” Adrien gave Luka the brightest smile he could manage. “I’ll see you around.” Adrien gathered his stuff and left, waving goodbye to Luka as he left.

When Adrien got back to his apartment not even fifteen minutes later, his mind was flooded with thoughts.

Why am I thirsting so hard for a random barista that I don’t even know?

Luka is such a pretty name, pretty name for a pretty face.

Lol remember when I thought I was straight?

I don’t even like coffee that much.

I’m gonna have to learn to like coffee.

I want to see his tattoo.

Man, this really is like a coffee shop au.

God, I’m fucked.


End file.
